Trading Places (KidXLaw)
by ILoveBeingLyric
Summary: Sometimes Eustass just wanted to be dominated while he was in bed with Law. Unfortunately, it always took pissing off the dark doctor for him to get what he really wanted out of him. (This story is kinda crackish and OOC)


_**Story: Trading Places**_

_**Rating: M**_

_**Anime: One Piece**_

_**Pairing: LawXKid**_

_**Author: ILoveBeingLyric**_

He could not believe what kind of situation he was in. How in the hell had he even gotten in this kind of situation? Oh yes, now he remembered, he was angry. It was his birthday and his lover had given his present late, again. How he ended up in his bed with bruises and a sore body was a new feeling to him. Let us go back to the beginning.

Law had just finished scanning through his new medical book that his crew had bought him for his birthday. Little by little, he was getting very irritated as he scanned through the pages. Once he finished reading the last line on the page, he abruptly snapped the book closed and left out of his room. His crew gave him weird looks as he walked by without a word and hopped off the submarine.

"Captain, where are you going?" Shachi asked in concern.

Without even looking back at him, Law said, "I'm going out for a bit, I need to do something." Shachi could only chuckle lightly.

"It's about time he got tired of having the same old birthday present every year." Penguin said with a smirk.

"You don't think that he's going where I think he is, do you?" Shachi asked.

"It all depends, where do you think he's going?" Penguin asked as his smirk grew wider.

"Well this day just got a hell of lot interesting." Shachi said with a grin.

"Hey, the captain left his nodachi!" One of the other crewmates yelled as he ran out of the sub with Law's nodachi in hand.

"Well now we know that he's definitely going to see that person." Penguin said.

**~At The Bar~**

Eustass Kid was currently doing what he always does when he was not crushing the skulls of his enemies. His whole crew was making a mess in their favorite bar in the South Blue. Although, there was another reason why he was in the bar, that reason was that he was expecting a certain birthday boy to pop through the door at any moment. Why he would be looking for the fiery red head was because he was late with giving him his birthday present, as he did every year that they had officially been together.

Why he always missed his birthday was because of what he does when he misses it. A normal person would think that the Surgeon of Death would not let anyone dominate him in any situation and the same would go for Eustass Kid. Unfortunately, this was only true in Eustass' case, but for Law, it was another story. He loved to be dominated by the one he shared his heart with and Eustass loved to dominate him. However, he also liked to see a more aggressive side of the dark doctor when they were in bed.

"_Here he comes_." The Kid Pirates thought as they could hear the tapping of those two inch heeled boots.

Eustass Kid smirked as he took a sip from his glass and Law kicked the bar door wide open. He stomped over to him, threw the drink out of his hand, and dragged him out of the bar in a flash before anyone could ask any questions. The fact that he was able to drag Eustass Kid, his rival, out of a bar while his crew was there was enough to put everyone in a stupor. As soon as Law got the door open to their hotel room, he threw Eustass on the bed while wearing a deep scowl on his face.

"Why the long face, pet?" Eustass asked in a teasing manner. Law felt a vein twitch on his left temple as the red head smirked up at him.

"_So that's how you want to play? Fine then, we'll play it your way_." Law thought as he removed Eustass' coat and threw on the nearby sofa.

He then gave him a long lick from his navel all the way up to his left nipple. He bit it harshly making Eustass hiss in pain. Law slowly ran his tattooed hand down to his pants and unbuckled the double belt he now wore. Once he got them unbuckled and unzipped his pants, he coiled the belts up and placed them on the bedside table on his right side. Eustass gave him a questionable look as he did this and was about to question him until Law grabbed his member roughly.

"You really are pissed at me, aren't you?" Eustass asked as he winced.

"Very." Law stated with a devilish grin.

Eustass quickly sat up and kissed him roughly in a bruising hold. Law moaned as his tongue plunged deep inside his mouth and caressed his own. Eustass quickly got his vest off as soon as he removed his robotic arm while Law started to remove his own clothes at an alarmingly fast pace. Eustass chuckled as he started kissing him feverishly and Law began to rub his erection up against his own as he straddled his lap. Eustass then put Law on his back on the bed and nipped at his skin all the way down to his briefs.

He made quick work of getting them off and then he gave a hard lick to his member. Law hissed in excitement as he felt a spark of electricity shoot up his spine. That hiss soon turned into a loud moan as Eustass took his member into mouth and began to suck on it.

"Eustass-ya…inside…I want it inside." Law said as he tried to hold back his orgasm.

Eustass knew better than to fall for that cheap trick, he knew that Law was close and he'd be damned if he wasn't gonna make him cum. Law squirmed and whimpered as he tried to get out of Eustass' grasp but it was too late. He came inside Eustass' mouth with a loud moan and his back lifted off the bed. Eustass swallowed it all hungrily and licked up a small amount of sperm that dripped down his chin.

"You…bastard." Law said breathlessly as he tried to catch his breath. His cheeks were red and his eyes were glassy.

Eustass loved this look on Law, just to know that he caused it made him even harder than what he already was. He quickly got up to get the lube out of his coat pocket and gestured for Law to get into position. He smirked as Law got on all fours and stuck his ass up high in the air for him. Eustass squeezed a generous amount of lube on his hand by putting the tube in his mouth and biting down on it. Once he was satisfied with the amount, he spat it out on the floor carelessly.

Law shivered as soon as Eustass began to stretch and prepare him with the cold liquid. As soon as Eustass' fingers brushed against the bundle of nerves inside of his ass, he came instantly onto the covers.

"No wonder you were so impatient, you had been backed up for a while." Eustass said with a chuckle.

"Shut up and…AH!" Law said as he turned around to glare at him and then yelled out as soon as Eustass shoved himself inside of Law suddenly.

"It's as tight as ever." Eustass said as he slowly pulled out of the tight heat and plunged back in deeply, making Law yell out once again.

Eustass held Law's hips tightly as he picked up the pace and gave Law the highest amount of pleasure he had ever felt. With every thrust, Law moaned loudly as his prostate was hit directly at the right angle. He soon began to see white as his release came near.

"Eustass-ya, I'm so close…please do it…harder!" Law said as he looked back at him with pleading eyes.

Eustass felt something snap inside of him when Law looked back at him with so much lust and need in those gray eyes. Before he knew it, he had flipped Law on his back and held onto him tightly as he thrust violently into of him.

"Oh yes! More! Faster! I'm cumming!" Law yelled as he held on to Eustass like his life depended on it.

After a few more thrusts, Eustass grunted as he released his hot seed deep inside of Law's ass. Law came not too far behind him; it splashed on both of their chests as they both rode out their orgasms.

"I love you Law and happy birthday." Eustass said as he gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I love you too, Eustass-ya." Law said with a genuine smile on his face.

**~A Nice Hour Long Shower Later~**

"There they are, right on time. Pay up, Penguin." Shachi said with a grin as he spotted his captain and Eustass not too far from the ship.

"Damn it!" Penguin said as he gave him the money with a scowl on his face.

"Why do you always give me my birthday present late every year?" Law asked, as he was carried bridal style by Eustass.

"I wanted to try being dominated for once. You should really consider trading places with me on some occasions." Eustass said with a smirk.

Law looked at him with a shocked expression until he realized that he was serious. "Why didn't you just say so?" Law asked with a frown.

"You don't put up much of a dominated role when I ask; you only give it your all when I piss you off." Eustass said with a chuckle.

"You call teasing me asking?" Law asked as gave him an incredulous look.

"Pretty much, same time next year, pet?" Eustass asked as he hopped onto the deck of the Law's submarine.

"Damn right." Law said as he pulled him into a heated kiss.

_**What do you all think? I finally was able to write my KidXLaw fanfiction. Sorry to all of the voters who waited so long for it. I hope it was good enough for you guys. **_


End file.
